The Best Laid Plans
by nebula2
Summary: Leaving the office after hours, Rossi finds a piece of paper. "The best laid schemes of mice and men / Go oft awry." - To A Mouse, by Robert Burns Written as a pinch hit for the PYOP Challenge at Chit Chat on Author's Corner.


AN: Okay, just a quick little one shot using one of the prompts from the PYOP Challenge at Chit Chat on Author's Corner. Hope you enjoy it.

Prompt: Character A learns a secret about Character B with disastrous consequences

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. Only borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Rossi hadn't meant to be nosy, just helpful. He had been leaving his office late, all the agent's in the bull pen had already left for the day, when he had noticed the piece of yellow paper on the floor in the general area of his three teammate's desk. Changing direction, he went to pick the paper up so that it wouldn't be discarded by the janitorial staff if it was something important. Moments later the fifty something agent was holding the yellow paper in his hands.

Right away, Rossi recognized the handwriting as Reid's. He may have only been with the team for a couple of months, but given the number of times that the young genius had written on the white boards during team sessions, he was sure of his assessment. The veteran agent was placing the paper on the desk, when the first few lines of writing caught his eye.

_**I see her nearly every day,**_

_**And each time my heart skips a beat,**_

_**Just like the first time I ever saw this blonde beauty.**_

~_A poem. Never would have taken the brain for a poet_,~ Rossi thought. Knowing he probably shouldn't Rossi continued to read.

_**Her eyes are always shining,**_

_**Lighting up my world,**_

_**Like a rainbow following a rain storm.**_

_**Her lilting voice,**_

_**Fills the room,**_

_**And is like music to my ears.**_

_**She's a goddess in my eyes,**_

_**Yet only has eyes for another,**_

_**So I watch her in silence.**_

_**Each day I wish the same wish,**_

_**That she might smile a smile just for me,**_

_**Yet I know, she's my fairy-tale that can never be.**_

~_Not Keats, but it isn't bad,_~ Rossi thought, placing the paper writing side down on the desk. The federal agent continued on his way but continued to think about the poem, trying to figure out who it was about.

If it was one of the females on the team, that narrowed it down to two. He thought about each of his new blonde teammates. A lilting voice, always smiling and the reference to a rainbow, led Rossi to believe he knew who the subject of the poem was.

~_I never would have guessed Reid had a crush on Garcia_,~ Rossi thought, as he reached his car. ~_They would be good for each other. Maybe a little intervention is called for in this instance_.~

_The Next Day:_

Rossi was perched on the corner of Prentiss desk, talking to the dark-haired agent. At the desk facing, Reid was just getting in. Seeing the yellow paper on the top of his desk, he quickly opened a drawer and stuffed it inside, hoping that no one had seen it.

Just as he was closing the drawer, Garcia was at his side. The technical analyst held a bouquet of roses in her arms. "I love the flowers. You're so sweet," Garcia said giving Reid a quick kiss on the cheek.

Reid looked at the retreating Garcia in shock. ~_What was that about?_~

"You sent Garcia roses?" Prentiss asked, in a hushed voice, leaning toward her co-workers desk.

"No!" Reid answered, looking back at Pretiss.

"Then what was that about?" Prentiss asked, waving a hand toward Garcia's office.

"I don't know."

"I sent them for you. After reading your poem about her, I thought playing cupid a bit was in order."

Reid's face paled as he sat quickly in his chair, to keep himself from falling on the floor. ~_Someone had seen the poem,_~ he thought, feeling the heat rise in his face.

"You wrote a poem about, Garcia?" Prentiss said, shocked at the news.

"Sending flowers to my Baby Girl," Morgan commented joining his co-workers. "Something you're not telling me, Kid."

Reid looked toward Morgan and saw the humorous smirk that went along with the teasing tone of his voice.

"He's writing poetry about her, too," Prentiss said.

"The poem wasn't about Garcia," Reid said, feeling totally mortified. "It was about JJ," he admitted, leaning forward and resting his forehead on his desk. He didn't want to see the looks on his co-workers faces. Wasn't sure how he was going to be able to face Garcia again, especially when she found out the truth about what happened.

"I think that's my cue to head for my office," Rossi said, a sheepish look on his face.

~_Mom was right, playing cupid is never a good idea_,~ Rossi thought, reaching his office and slipping inside, leaving a mortified Reid in the bullpen.


End file.
